Tryptique
by Basmoka
Summary: Trois portraits de coupables, parce qu'à l'issue d'une guerre, il ne reste pas seulement des vainqueurs et des innocents. Premier OS : Stan Rocade.


Tryptique, c'est un récit en trois parties indépendantes, qui se concentre sur l'après-guerre et sur ce qu'il advient de différents personnages méconnus et mal-aimés. Ici, pas de vainqueurs, pas d'âmes nobles et courageuses.

Le premier OS est inspiré de deux peintures de Lucian Freud (un portrait de son ami John Minton et un lavabo). Vous pouvez facilement les trouver sur google images, si vous êtes curieux.

.

**Stanley Rocade**

**Le lavabo**

.

Il avait pris dix ans dans la gueule. Pas moins.

La veille, il crânait à La Tête de Sanglier, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était dans le secret, qu'il connaissait des Mangemorts, dans l'espoir que son baratin lui vaudrait les faveurs de quelque fille crédule en quête de danger. Aujourd'hui, la guerre était finie, et entre les deux…

Ma foi entre les deux, ce n'était plus vraiment sa vie. C'était le cauchemar éveillé, les Aurors qui déboulent dans sa chambre miteuse à une heure improbable de la nuit, le sortent de son lit à moitié à poil pour le traîner jusqu'au Ministère. Au Magenmagot, il avait dû tirer sur son tee-shirt pour masquer ses parties. Jamais il n'avait eu honte comme ça, et pourtant la honte ça le connaissait.

A peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'on le foutait au mitard. La première nuit, il avait chialé comme un veau au passage des Détraqueurs. Dès la suivante, il ne pensait plus qu'à s'exploser la tête contre un mur. Il revivait en boucle son échec aux B.U.S.E., les moqueries, la fuite. Il revoyait Amy Warrington grimpant dans le Magicobus et lui lançant à la face que c'était le parfait emploi pour un Cracmol de son espèce.

Dans la cellule d'à côté, un branquignole lui vantait la carrière de Mangemort. Il lui disait non, non, pas de Dolohov entre nous, appelle-moi Antonin. Même Stan, qui n'était pourtant pas bien futé, pressentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas placer sa confiance en un truand de son acabit. En plus il puait la mort et les puces le démangeaient tellement qu'il se grattait le crâne jusqu'au sang, en arrachant ses cheveux par poignées.

Au moins il la bouclait quand les Détraqueurs se ramenaient – c'était bien le seul avantage que présentaient ces saloperies.

Et donc, il avait pris dix ans dans la gueule. C'était la conclusion à laquelle il arrivait en s'observant dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo crasseux. Chez lui, ce n'était pas beaucoup plus propre qu'à Azkaban – il avait vu un cafard tout à l'heure, en déplaçant une boîte de conserve – mais au moins il était en sûreté et au calme, ce qui constituait une nette différence.

Il se souvenait mal de l'évasion, ne parvenait pas à déterminer si on lui avait lancé l'_Imperium _avant ou après. A l'inverse, s'il se souvenait de la suite avec une précision morbide. Sacrée ironie du sort : sous l'effet de l'Impardonnable, il s'était révélé être un sorcier valable. Les quelques _Doloris_ qu'il avait exécutés avaient brillé par leur efficacité. Quant aux _Avada Kedavra_…

Non, il valait mieux ne pas s'y attarder.

Il avait participé à la bataille de Poudlard, attaquant son ancienne professeure de botanique – une des rares personnes qui avaient cru en lui. Il faudrait qu'il lui envoie des fleurs. Avec une note. _Désolé, Madame Chourave, je voulais pas. C'est l'Imperium, vous savez ?_

Ensuite, un petit gars lui était tombé dessus. Quinze ans, peut-être seize, l'âge qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait arrêté l'école. Ils avaient échangé quelques maléfices et puis le gamin avait claqué, là, comme ça. Après la bataille, quand on l'avait libéré de l'_Imperium_, il avait vu son cadavre s'éloigner sur un brancard. Quelqu'un avait suivi son regard et avait murmuré : Colin Crivey, un garçon courageux. Il avait pleuré et on lui avait demandé s'ils se connaissaient.

Ça se faisait d'envoyer un bouquet et un mot du genre _Désolé, Madame Crivey, je voulais pas. C'est l'Imperium, vous savez ?_ Est-ce que ça suffirait à acheter le pardon de sa famille, à enterrer la culpabilité ?

Shacklebolt l'avait reçu le lendemain de la victoire et avait tenu à s'excuser de la part du Ministère. Une condamnation injuste, sans fondement, une terrible méprise, qu'il répétait. Il ne voulait pas trop cracher sur le dos de son prédécesseur, parce que ce pauvre Scrimgeour avait péri, égorgé dans ce même bureau et qu'insulter les crevés, c'était une entorse à ses principes, mais on comprenait aisément qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Stan serrait les lèvres. Mort ou pas, Scrimgeour avait tout son mépris. Sans lui, le petit Crivey aurait peut-être été encore de ce monde.

Shacklebolt avait tenu à le dédommager. La bourse qu'il avait ouverte sous ses yeux était pleine à craquer et, de sa vie entière, jamais Stan n'avait vu autant de Gallions réunis. Pour un peu, il se serait attendu à ce que le récent ministre lui sorte : « Allez, sans rancune ? »

Il avait envisagé de faire quelque chose de noble, de poser une main sur son cœur en déclarant qu'il ne méritait pas une Noise de cette fortune. Ensuite, il avait songé à reverser l'intégralité de la somme à la famille Crivey. Et maintenant…

Maintenant il était devant ce fichu lavabo, à se répéter avec horreur qu'il avait pris dix ans dans la gueule. Autour de lui, les murs gris poussière, la céramique fissurée, les robinets qui fuient, soit la chambre insalubre qu'il habitait depuis ses seize ans, lui soulevaient le cœur.

Et toujours dans la glace, sa tronche maigre et cireuse, des rides naissantes, des yeux trop gros pour son visage.

Ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement autour de la bourse pendue à sa ceinture. Il était temps qu'il parte en vacances, quelque part où le soleil brûlerait sa peau et chasserait les souvenirs.


End file.
